


Yus

by yeaka



Series: Yup This. [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camming, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis and Prompto try to figure out how to get on camera without getting on camera.





	Yus

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is part of the Yes Please universe, set between chapters 7 and 8. TL;DR: Prompto’s a camboy whose show centers around princely fantasies.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum looks absolutely _scrumptious_. He’s standing in the middle of Prompto’s bedroom, wearing nothing but his black boxers and a languid, good-to-go grin. His perfect body’s thoroughly on display, exposed everywhere except for that last little cherry on top, but Prompto has enough experience by now to have even that part memorized. He tries to be professional about it—tries to keep his mind focused, rather than filling in the blanks and picturing Noctis _completely_ naked. He tries to guide Noctis around the room, sitting him down and stretching him out, posing him like a pliant doll. Noctis is the best boyfriend Prompto could ever ask for: he goes everywhere that Prompto says. 

He sits on the floor by the side of the bed, facing it, his back turned to the camera. Prompto shuffles Noctis around a bit, then goes to kneel behind the tripod, checking the view. Noctis’ hairstyle is fairly unique, but it’s not a dead giveaway like his voice or face might be—they’ve already got a cover story, after all. Noctis is supposed to be a celebrity impersonator, purposely styled to resemble his prince. And Prompto’s totally smitten by that. The actual truth is that Prompto’s long since gotten past the whole _prince_ thing—he loves Noctis for _Noctis_ —but that won’t play as well for the crowd. Prompto’s audience doesn’t care if his boyfriend’s a casual, adorable dork who’d rather fish than rule: they want to see Prompto salivate over the fulfillment of a shameful kink. He’ll do his best to deliver.

He’ll do that with Noctis, hopefully, because after sitting in the far corner and just watching Prompto during the last several shows, Noctis is starting to express jealousy over the toys Prompto uses. Prompto’s made it clear that he much prefers the real thing, but that hasn’t quelled Noctis’ interest in the show. 

So Prompto tries to position Noctis _just_ right. They’re just practicing first, of course—it’d be absurd to just spring the crown prince into a show. But it’s proving difficult to find a setup where Prompto can enjoy Noctis’ glorious cock without the audience enjoying his handsome face.

Deciding that Noctis’ behind looks suitably hot, Prompto wanders back out in front of him, tossing a foot over his lap to straddle him, only to realize: “No, that’s no good... then people won’t be able to see the action...”

“Maybe I should just lie down,” Noctis mutters. Staying between Prompto’s legs, Noctis sprawls out along the floor, like he’s so wont to do—sometimes it seems like the only thing Noctis loves doing more than Prompto is sleeping. “I’ll keep my upper body out of view, and you can ride my crotch.”

Smiling fondly down at him, Prompto has to suppress a snort. “Then it’ll just look like I dragged a dead body in.”

Noctis crooks one knee. “I’ll shake my leg every once in a while to show proof of life.”

The chuckle breaks out of Prompto’s throat. “That’s even worse! It’ll look like I _tried_ to kill you but did a shit job.” 

“Alright, then I’ll say ‘I’m totally alive and willing’ first.”

“Then someone’ll say, ‘gee, that voice sounds real familiar...’”

“Oh yeah.”

Noctis’ head tilts to the side as his bubble bursts. It’s too bad—Prompto really does love riding Noctis, when Noctis is just lying tiredly beneath him, looking gorgeous and adoring but leaving the work all up to Prompto. Unfortunately, that won’t translate so well when Prompto’s the only one that can be fully in front of the camera. 

While Prompto ponders other options, Noctis glances at the camera and checks, “It’s not taping yet, right?”

“Not yet, but we should tape a few before we go live. Then we can watch them back and make certain you don’t pop into frame.”

Noctis nods. He rolls onto his stomach and pushes up to all fours, scooting back and checking behind him. He suggests, “Doggy style?”

Even though Prompto already knows that won’t work, he kneels down behind Noctis anyway, just pretending he might act that fantasy out. He even lets his hands skim over Noctis’ hips, though he’s careful not to go any lower, because he can see Noctis responding to his tough already—arching up and pressing back into him. “Maybe down the line, but... my audience usually likes to see me bottom, so...” But he’d still _love_ to top Noctis on camera. They switch in real life. But Prompto’s cam show isn’t real life.

At Prompto’s dismissal, Noctis plops down onto the floor again. He mutters against it, “This is harder than I thought.”

Prompto nods, even though Noctis isn’t looking. He feels like he should add, _‘You don’t have to do this,’_ but Noctis already knows. It was his idea in the first place. They’ll just have to be smart about it, like how they keep their relationship platonic in public. Eventually, if they ever do get _really serious_ , they’ll have to stop the shows entirely. In the meantime, they can’t release any concrete proof of a scandal.

When another idea blossoms, Prompto pats Noctis hip and gestures towards the bed. “Hey, stand over there, facing the camera.”

Noctis groans but obeys, pushing up and shuffling over. Prompto stares at him for a few seconds before shifting him again, so that his side’s turned to the camera. Then Prompto checks behind the lens, tilting it further down to be sure Noctis can’t be seen from the stomach up.

Crawling back to Noctis, Prompto settles back on his knees. The angle should work for at least a blow job, and that’s a good starting point. 

He places a kiss against the growing bulge in Noctis’ boxers as a celebration for finally finding something workable, and then he nuzzles in as he mumbles, “This could work.”

Noctis’ breath hitches, one hand falling down to thread through Prompto’s hair. That grows Prompto’s smile—he knows Noctis won’t be able to resist petting him on camera. Which is fine, because Prompto _loves_ when Noctis is affectionate with him. But then, he loves most things about Noctis. His hands run up the back of Noctis’ legs as he inhales Noctis’ crotch, and then he glances up from beneath his half-lidded lashes to ask, “What do you think, Your Highness?”

Noctis’ cheeks are flushed. Prompto only ever uses that title anymore when they’re talking about his show—when they’re not _boyfriends_ but lost in one of Prompto’s old fantasies: him training up to be his beloved prince’s sex toy. He can feel Noctis’ clothed cock hardening against his cheek. 

Since Noctis seems at a loss for words, Prompto makes the next move—tugging down Noctis’ waistband to plant a kiss against the base of his cock. Noctis’ fingers tighten in Prompto’s hair.

When Prompto parts his lips as wide as he can, ducking in to mouth at Noctis through the thin material, Noctis lets out a filthy moan. That brings up another problem, and Prompto pulls back again to chew his bottom lip and frown.

He tentatively suggests, “We, uh... might also have to gag you...”

Noctis’ blush deepens. But he doesn’t protest. Instead, he bargains, “Okay. I’ll wear one... if you blow me now.”

Prompto grins. The thought of Noctis in a gag is wildly _hot_ , but Prompto doesn’t reach for the supplies just yet. They’ll have to do more tests, of course, have to make absolutely _certain_ that they can safely pull it off before they let Noctis go live. But on this peripheral one, Prompto wants to hear every one of Noctis noises. 

He gives Noctis another kiss and promises, “I was gonna do that anyway.” Then he opens up to start.


End file.
